Winter Fanon Con 2015 Competitions Voting
How This Works The competitions will be listed by when they occur. So the first contest blog is the first listed. Each competition will have the entries linked to, and bullet points below them. Like Featured Pages, you will vote for them by adding your signature (and if necessary your username). You must also add what rank they are at. So, for Art Competition there are 3 entries. You must vote for all 3, but determine which one is in 1st place, which one is 2nd, and so forth. NO VOTING FOR YOURSELVES! Normal Writing Contest (Voting CLOSED) Requirements for entries: All entries must fit the premise: "A community-like feel. Perhaps something along the lines of family, a group of friends, something like that, come together to deal with a problem. They may lose some members, but they remain strong." NOTE: Normal Writing Contest and Creative Writing Contest entries will be on the same page. ' Dioga *1st Yopo (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Heroes Will ... 21:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st Kamen Rider is bad! 21:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Due to time restraints and the need to make a non-tied decision, this vote will not be counted. Shadow *2nd Yopo (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st Heroes Will ... 21:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Kamen Rider is bad! 21:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Due to time restraints and the need to make a non-tied decision, this vote will not be counted. Creative Writing Contest (Voting CLOSED) Requirements for entries: All entries must be TV-14 and not be in a normal episode/movie writing style. It can be a song, a rap, a poem, a diary entry, etc. '''NOTE: Normal Writing Contest and Creative Writing Contest entries will be on the same page. ' Dioga *2nd Yopo (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st Heroes Will ... 21:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Kamen Rider is bad! 21:31, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) CaT *1st Yopo (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Heroes Will ... 21:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st Kamen Rider is bad! 21:31, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *1st The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Writing Contest Winner (Voting CLOSED) For this one, just put your signature on the one you want to win. Normal Writing Contest Winner: Shadow * '''Creative Writing Contest Winner: CaT *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Heroes Will ... 21:36, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Kamen Rider is bad! 21:36, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Street's Vote *(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (talk) 04:34, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Art Competition (Voting CLOSED) Requirements for entries: The theme is Winter. If there is no suggestion that the entry has this theme, they are disqualified. CaT *1st Heroes Will ... 21:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Street's Vote Does not fit requirements *1st The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Jack *2nd Heroes Will ... 21:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *2nd The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Character Competition (Voting CLOSED) The competition is for a user to explore the potential of one character, must be their own creation, in depth. Their hopes, fears, dreams, motivation, appearence, and whatever else a user deems necessary. However, more in depth probably highers a chance of winning. Characters can be any sexuality, any race, any gender, could be from any series, however, it must be a users own work. CaT *1st The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) *1st Yopo (talk) 22:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *1st (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (talk) 00:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *1st Kamen Rider is bad! 02:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadow *2nd The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Yopo (talk) 22:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *2nd (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (talk) 00:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *2nd Kamen Rider is bad! 02:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC)